A second chance
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Dedicated to bbkid14! Germany is still shocked. Is he getting a second chance?


Hey everyone! This is for bbkid14! Why? Because she asked for this, and who am I to turn down a request? And yes, this has no spiral anything to it. Just hetalia. Be nice, and no flamers! Unless it's absolutely horrible. But hopefully it's not.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, so do not sue, unless you wish for dust bunnies. I don't even have_ that._

Italy stands facing Germany and smiles. His eyes show his sadness, the pain, the fear, as he stares into Germany's eyes.

_'Ah. This dream again.'_

"Germany, I," Italy starts, he does his best not to cry. He tries to stay strong.

_'Stop, don't say anything more, I beg you.'_

"I won't be a "nation"." Italy looks away, still smiling, "My Boss… They're going to unite the north and the east completely. So they said they don't need two Italies anymore."

Germany grabs Italy's fore arms and makes Italy look at him. He sees Italy's smile fade, his face becoming serious.

"…" Italy looks into Germany's eyes in silence a few more moments before continuing. A sad smile coming to his lips. "… Germany, because of that, I'll turn into a "human"."

_Why does it have to be you?_

Italy looks down at the ground, smiling a little more, unable to look Germany in the eye any longer.

_This isn't the time to be smiling._

"From now on I'll age like a normal human, so, I can't stand by Germany-"

"SHUT UP!" Germany yells, unable to control his emotions any longer.

Italy looks up at Germany in shock. Unable to continue. Suddenly Germany's knees give way, and he falls to the ground.

"Sorry." Italy whispers, face skywards, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Sorry, Germany… It's my turn to leave you this time."

…Italy.

"…Do you want to go to Italy, commanding officer?" someone in a German uniform asks Germany. Germany lifts his head up off his desk, not bothering to look at who is speaking to him, and not really listening. Germany lifts his hand to his head griping the bridge of his nose. 'Aaugh, this place.' Germany grumbles in his mind.

"Good morning." the person continues with Germany not really listening.

Germany still doesn't bother to look at the person who stands beside his desk. 'that's right, I fell asleep during work…' Germany thinks, getting lost in his thoughts. 'another dream of that event. Krud. How many years have passed since then?'

"I apologize… for making you see something pitiful like this." Germany apologizes to the mysterious man.

"No, um, I guess it's my fault for not waking you up as soon as possible…" The man stutters, and Germany holds in a sigh for his thoughts try to wonder back to his dearest friend that he lost. He shifts through some papers, trying to get his train of thought back to more important business.

"Do you have any business with me?" Germany asks, trying to get rid of the man so as to prevent anymore awkwardness from arising. He still continues to shift through some papers.

"Oh, yes!" the man remembers, "I was told to give you these papers, Officer!"

"Good wor-" Germany starts finally looking up. His voice catches in his throat and his eyes widen at the sight. "k."

He sees the mans face, and he recognizes the familiar hair style, though without the familiar curl to the side, the eyes are a slightly darker shade, the smile, most of all that annoyingly cute smile, though it was slightly different. The person he had missed so much, now had a slightly altered version of himself here before him.

The man who looked like the one once known as Italy, smile widened, his eyes shutting as he continued, making him that much cuter. "Do you like Italy too, Officer Germany!?"

At the questioning look that came and left Germany's face, he clarified. "You were saying it in your sleep!"

Germany's face held a semi-shocked look, and the other male continued, "Italy's a nice place, isn't it! My grandfather is Italian so I visit tons! It's really a great place, right?"

Suddenly the man gasps and says a quick 'oh no!', And Germany's surprise showed. The man hurriedly exclaimed "Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" He quickly raised his hand in a salute and introduced himself.

"I am Luciano Vargas! As of today, I've been assigned here!" Luciano lowers his hand slightly, chuckling softly, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Germany!"

Alright, if you couldn't tell, Luciano is Feliciano's (N. Italy's) grandson. Hope you liked it! This was a new fandom for me, so it's okay if you don't like it. If you want you can tell me to stick to spiral. (But that doesn't mean I will, I still have another one for bbkid14) so be nice and review! remember the review button is your friend!

Over and out!


End file.
